A Surprising Apology
by sweet-virginia-sparks
Summary: A sarcastic comment from Taylor brings on a new way for Chad to show her that he's sorry. [Chaylor OneShot]


**A/N: I've never written anything Chaylor but I absolutely adore them! I picture Taylor as the one who wears the pants in the relationship, and Chad is too infatuated with her to care ;) I really hope you like this ♥**

Taylor felt the cool metal of locker 408 against her arm contradict the feeling of her hot cheeks as she stood in front of a bushy-haired Chad, an apologizing bushy-haired Chad. Word after word poured out of his mouth, each one sweet and sorry, but it was useless.

"Taylor, please! I don't know what else to say…" Chad's eyes were sad, he was begging for forgiveness but she couldn't, she wouldn't forgive him. No matter how many times he claimed "they were just hanging out", it didn't take away from the fact that he had spent all of Brad Mason's party with Michaela Hawn, a gorgeous brunette whom Chad had hooked up with once or twice before Taylor was in the picture. Then he never even told her about it when she asked him how the party was, no, instead she heard it from Zeke last class in World History.

"Chad…" she dragged out his name, fed up with his apologies. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she flinched when Chad reached out to touch her.

"Tay, when are going to forgive me? I hate having this between us."

Annoyed and upset she huffed. "The day you shave you head Chad", rolling her eyes she walked off leaving him to fall against a locker with a sigh.

Wiping away a few stinging tears Taylor pushed through East High's front doors and headed towards the deserted parking lot. No one else in school left late because they were fighting with their boyfriend, no one else felt like they had been lied to and humiliated. She fumbled for her keys and plopped down into the driver's seat where a couple salty tears turned into a hundred as they rolled down her cheeks. Seeing a group of girls walking across the lot she wiped her wet eyes and took a deep breath as she started her car and drove home.

Taylor spun around on her swivel chair, her feet dragging lazily on the ground as she retold the afternoon's accounts to Gabriella. Shifting her cell phone to her other Taylor played with the pen sitting on her desk.

"I don't know what to say to him, you know? He says it was nothing but still…"

"_I know Tay. Maybe he just didn't realize how big of deal it was that he was hanging out with her. I don't think anything happened though and it sounds like he is really sorry."_

"Yeah" she sighed, dropping the blue ball point onto the desk and tucking a curl behind her ear, "I guess I shouldn't be mad since even Zeke told me it was nothing, but I am, I feel like he lied to me. I don't know… I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Gabs."

"_It's going to work out Tay, don't worry."_

Taylor gave a small smile before saying goodbye and hanging up. Pulling off her clothes she walked over to her bed where her pajamas lay casually thrown from that morning. She frowned when she realized it was Chad's shirt, and throwing it into the back of her closet she found her own pajamas and collapsed into bed. She buried her face into her pillow and pulled the covers tightly around her body. She was never one to go to bed this early, but the clocked read nine-thirty as she drifted off, her mind replaying Chad's words over and over until she didn't need to even think for them to be heard in her head.

The next morning Taylor's cell phone vibrated in her bag as she walked up to East High. She flipped it open to find a message from Gabriella.

_Where r u?_

Taylor didn't know whether or not to be happy it wasn't from Chad, as much as she didn't want to see him (thus the plan to come in just before the bell rang) she did want to see him as well. She didn't bother to respond to the message, she had first period Chemistry with her in only a few minutes. The bell rang warning the students they had six minutes to get to class before they were tardy as she walked into school. With her bag rolling behind her Taylor made her way from her locker to the science hall. She found her seat at the lab stations, right behind Gabriella of course, and pulled her baby blue binder out of her bag.

"Hey Taylor." Gabriella said sitting down beside her.

"Why are you so happy?" Taylor questioned seeing Gabriella's unusually wide smile.

"I'm just happy, no reason." Taylor figured Gabriella was only giving her half the truth but she shrugged it off, and Taylor didn't feel like being very talkative.

Taylor's stomach tensed up three hours later when the bell rang for lunch. She hadn't seen Chad all day but now it was guaranteed they would come face to face. Torn between wanting to see him and wanting to avoid him she felt sick as she and Gabriella met by the gym and walked into the cafeteria.

As Taylor made her way to the red and white lunch table she was too preoccupied with the fact that everyone was there except Chad to notice how smiley and giddy her friends were being. Pretending like she didn't notice Chad's absence, or the fact that everyone kept looking at her, she opened her brown paper bag and pulled out her tomato and mayonnaise sandwich as she did every day.

Suddenly she heard everyone at the table fall silent. Following the glances of her friends Taylor swallowed a bite of tomato and looked up towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Oh my god" she whispered to herself, blinking a couple times to make sure she was seeing correctly.

At the end of her gaze was Chad, lunch bag held tightly in his left hand as he walked over. But the shock was not his presence, it was his head. Once covered in springy brown curls it was now completely bald.

Chad stopped a few yards away as if asking Taylor's permission to come any closer. Taylor felt Gabriella nudge her, whispering that she should go to him. Slowly she stood up and wiped her hands on her shirt. Her nervous breathing gave away her emotions as she came closer, and closer, and closer to the only boy who made her heart beat that out of control. With about a foot between them she stopped, but he remained silent.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he whispered back.

Trying to fight back tears she managed to speak again, "You actually shaved your head."

"Yes I did."

"Well then, I guess I have something to say."

He blinked, waiting for her to finish. Instead he suddenly felt her warm hands on his chest and her lips connect with his own, sending a spark down his spine. Although caught off-guard, he relaxed into the kiss and using his hands on her hips, brought her as close as he could.

The couple heard a whistle and relieved sighs from their friends, but didn't take any notice as Taylor pulled away and looked into Chad's eyes.

"I'm sorry" she sighed, "I think I overreacted."

Chad smiled, "Nah, I made the mistake by hanging with her and then not telling you. But I vote that we forget about it and move on."

"That sounds good to me. But this" she said rubbing her hand over his bald head, "I'll never forget."

**A/N: So how did I do? I got the idea for Chad shaving his head to prove he was sorry to Taylor and I couldn't let it go, I had to write this! I really hoped you liked it, I imagined it a bit differently originally but I like this way a bit better ♥**

**xoxoxo**

**Sparks**


End file.
